One Knee Stance
by sweetsoundofmuse
Summary: Akihito gets two surprises in only a matter of 24 hrs. Balancing family life one step at a time will bring on trouble, pains and joy for the Asami bunch. But they can manage right? Yaoi, language, feilong interference,future lemons
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello everyone. I'm the sweetsoundofmuse and this is my second attempt in writing a fan fiction. I hope you like and don't be afraid to review. Your thoughts will always be taken into account. Anyways, there are two things you should know about me. I'm a girl and a major yaoi fan. Hope you enjoy the story. You can say this is a continuation of NatasJa92's All I want and need is you. I hope they don't mind.**_

'_Hello' –_thoughts

"Hello" - speaking

_**PS: I don't own Asami or Akihito **_

Chapter 1: Surprise!

Asami stands in a jewelry store staring at the glass enclosed display of rings and wedding bands. He holds one in his hand. It's a gold band with a diamond cut amethyst stone in the center. It's been engraved with both Asami's and Akihito's name. He nods to the jeweler who puts the ring in a red velvet box. After thank said jeweler, Asami asked his driver to talk him home. _'I have a surprise for you kitten'._

Meanwhile, Akihito sat on the couch, not really paying attention to the TV, thinking about his ongoing relationship with Asami. _'Oh how things change over such a short amount of time. I can't believe it's been almost 4 months seen I introduced Ryuichi as my lover to my parents. Maybe I should tell him I haven't been feeling well lately. I doubt throwing up every morning is unnatural. But I don't want to worry him.' _The sound of the front door opening pulled Akihito out of his thoughts. As Akihito walked to the door, he was greeted by the golden eyes he fell in love with. Blushing while standing on his toes he gave Asami a short but sweet kiss on the lips.

"Welcome home Ryuichi" Akihito smiled. Asami had been gone for a week for a very important meeting which Akihito knows no details of. Asami returned the smile a leaned down for a deeper kiss. One that makes Akihito's knees buckle. Asami's tongue begins exploring his mouth as Akihito moaned leaned further into the kiss. After about two minutes, when need for became obvious, they sat down to eat the diner that Akihito had prepared earlier.

As Akihito was eating, he couldn't help but notice the wanting, lustful, yet soft and loving stare Asami was giving him. Blushing he said, "Ryuichi, why do you keep looking at me like that?" "No particular reason just admiring you." replied Asami. This made Akihito blush even more. Suddenly Asami stood up. "I guess there is something I need to tell you." he said as he walked over and got on one knee in front of Akihito. "I know the start to our relationship was as great as it could have been, but you are the first person I have opened my heart to." He pulled out the red velvet box and opened it. "Kitten, Aki, Akihito, will you light this dark heart and marry me?" Akihito couldn't stop the tears of joy flowing from his eyes. He nodded, "Yes, Oh God, yes I will marry you." Asami placed the ring on Akihito's left hand and carried him off to the bedroom.

Akihito woke up the next morning felling the warm embrace of his now fiancé around him. Suddenly he felt the urge to empty is stomach and ran to the bathroom. His sudden movements had unknowingly woken his lover. Asami heard Akihito in the bathroom and walked in to see what was wrong. He saw Akihito hunched over the toilet emptying everything in his stomach (anymore and he might throw up his stomach all together). When it seemed he was done, Asami went a sat down behind him and held his shoulders.

"How long have you been felling sick?"

"A little over a week."

"Why didn't you call and tell me?" But before Akihito could reply he collapsed in Asami's arms. Asami called in his guards and they rushed Akihito to the hospital. About thirty minutes later Akihito was awake and he and Asami were waiting for the doctor to tell them what was wrong with him. Suddenly the doctor walked in with ultrasound equipment.

"Well your tests show that you are positive for pregnancy." Both Asami and Akihito looked at him shocked.

"What, are you saying I'm pregnant!?" asked Akihito

"Yes that's what your test says. Now Asami-san, Akihito-san, do you mind if I do an ultrasound to confirm it?" Both shook their heads no. There on the ultrasound they saw a small image on the screen.

"That would be your baby" said the doctor

"How far along is he?" asked Asami

"He's exactly two and a half months pregnant. He will need to come on every month for a check and he is going to need plenty of rest. Also try to avoid stressful situations." With that, the couple left the hospital and headed home. On the car ride home "Two surprises in a matter of 24 hrs." said Akihito "Well I hope you enjoy your surprises because I'm enjoying the last one. It's nice to know I'm having a child by the one I love most."

**Hope it wasn't too bad but your reviews would let me know don't worry I'll post another chapter or two in about two days. I plan on writing a rocking wedding ceremony. Thanks for reading loves.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello fellow yaoi fans. The sweetsoundofmuse here bringing you chapter 2 and I'm terribly sorry for the delay. That's right, I did a male pregnancy story and if it's not your thing, then don't read it. I'm glad to know that so many people are reading my story. But you know your reviews would really come in handy. Anyway loves, let's get back to the story. Oh and if you haven't notice, I enjoy calling people love. I know there was a concern in the amount of sap and when I read it over there seem to be a lot so I'll try to tone it down. Can I help it if I like sap? There's also a sweet surprise for you in this chapter.**_

'**Hello' – person on the other line of the phone**

_**I don't own Asami, Akihito, or any other things connect to the finder series **_

Chapter 2: Double Trouble

After returning home from a very surprising doctor visit Akihito decided it might be a good idea to just rest. There was a lot of planning to be done for both the baby and the wedding.

"Ryuichi"

"Yes Kitten?"

"I was thinking that maybe we should have the wedding before my stomach gets too big. I mean after the doctor told me I was pregnant, I noticed that I already have a small bulge."

"Well we could have the wedding next month. Your stomach may grow a little but not too much to where you can't fit in your dress." Asami smirked.

"MY DRESS!? YOU MEAN I HAVE TO WHERE A DRESS?"

"Of course, it would be best. Besides, a suit would be too tight around your baby bump." said Asami. Akihito thought it over and figured it would make sense. _'I wouldn't want to suffocate the baby in an expensive suit. Well my parents will be getting another huge surprise on top of everything else.'_ That's right, his parents. He forgot to tell his parents the news.

"Alright, I'll where the dress but I have to be the one to pick it out. Now I have to call my parents." And with that he got up to go call his parents. Asami chuckled to himself, _'I was only joking about the dress, but seeing he already agreed….. I bet he'll look good in it though.'_

Well it's been 14 weeks since Aki found out he was pregnant and let's just say his mother was ecstatic about it. His father on the other hand was too comfortable with it at first, but made the adjustment to make his son happy. He was currently sitting in the living room with his mother, who insisted she take care of him while Asami was at work, when the phone rang.

"Hello?"

'**Hello, Akihito. It's nice to hear from you'**

"Oh hi Feilong, how have you been?" A few years after the Hong Kong incident, Feilong soon apologized and he and Aki established a friendship.

'**I've been good. Tao is growing up really well. So how have you been? I'm surprised you're able to answer the phone since you and Asami are now official.'**

"Well, three months ago Ryuichi proposed to me and I said yes of course and then, on the next day, I found out that I was pregnant."

'**Akihito, that's amazing! But can I ask you a question?'**

"Sure, what is it?"

'**Can I be the Godfather?' **asked Feilong with all seriousness. Akihito sat there shocked that Feilong had just asked to be the godfather of his baby.

"Of course you can. I just would tell Ryuichi until the baby shower."

'**Thank you Akihito and as much as I hate to it, I have to go.'**

"Me too. Ryuichi will be home soon. Well it was nice talking to you Feilong."

'**You too Akihito. Take Care.' **And with that he hung up. At that same moment, Asami had just walked through the door. They ate dinner together while trying not to gag at Akihito's combination of hotdogs, canned oysters, and barbeque sauce. That night they all slept peacefully.

Two months later and Akihito is now five months pregnant. All wedding preparations have been made and the last thing to do was to send out the invitations. The wedding ceremony was in a week and Akihito was more nervous than he has ever been in his life. He's mother did her best to try and calm him down knowing his hormones must be raging.

One Week Later

Akihito was pacing back and forth in the "bride's" changing room. His dress (yes a dress), was a long deep red gown with long sleeves and crystal studs in various places. It was fairly loss to keep from being to tight on his five month belly. His father walked in.

"It's time Akihito."

The music started up and Akihito walked down the aisle holding his father's hand. When he look up he saw his soon to be husband with the most genuine smile on his face.

_**Don't worry the next chapter will officially be the ceremony. Just thought I give you a cliffy. Well plz review and tell me what you think, especially about Feilong being the godfather. Later Loves**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hello party people. Guess what? It's a next day update. My reviews have been very positive so I figured I spoil you guys. I noticed a miscalculation in the amount of time Akihito has been pregnant. In Chapter 1, it says he's 2 and a half months when he is only suppose to be a half month. During the wedding he really is five months pregnant. Just thought I'd clear that up. So, without further ado, the wedding ceremony you all been waiting for. **_

_**Disclaimer: you know the deal.**_

Chapter 3: Filled with Light.

Akihito's father hand him to a Asami, whispering a 'take care of him' before taking his seat. The priest begins, and soon it was time to say their vows. Asami started first.

"Akihito, words cannot describe what I fell right now. If I would have known that meeting you would have lead to this, then I would have made sure we met sooner. You did something that many have tried to do. You made me fall in love and compared to anything else, it's the best fall I will ever take. It makes me love you even more to now that in a few months we will have a family together and I promise to protect both of you with my soul. I know it must be hard for you to sit at home and wonder if I'm ever coming back alive, but you use that incredible strength and live through it. But, one day, if that day ever comes, remember this: all my life has been lived in darkness until I met you. You showed me the brightest light that the world can offer. I would be able to die in content knowing that I died filled with your light." He finished with a bright smile looking at a teary eyed Akihito. Fighting back tears, Akihito began his vows.

"Ryuichi, I'm going to be very honest. I used to think that being with you would result in the worst decision of my life only to discover it was the best. Despite everything that happened to me, being with you helped me become stronger than I ever was. I know that no matter what happened, you will be there to save me and for that I'm grateful. I'm more than ecstatic to know that I'm having our baby and even more ecstatic to be bond to you forever. The commitment usually says 'until death do's us part' but I know I will be with you ever after. We will descend together and be together for eternity." Akihito finished with tears falling from his eyes and a soft smile. Asami fought off the urge to take right then and there. The priest continued.

"Do you, Asami Ryuichi, take this man to be your lawful wedded wife?"

"I do"

"And do you, Takaba Akihito, take this man to be your lawful wedded husband?"

"I-I do"

"I know pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Asami grabbed Akihito by his waist with one hand and the back of his neck with the other, and then placed a soft yet passionate kiss on Akihito's lips. Everyone clapped and cheered as the two embraced with a blushing Akihito.

The reception was wonderful, with plenty of dancing, laughing and Akihito eating plenty of cake. The two newlyweds went home that in a wonderful glow that only they would understand.

Two weeks later

Akihito and Asami had an appointment with the doctor for Aki's monthly ultrasound. Today they were going to see if they can determine the gender of the baby.

"Congratulations, the first baby is a boy and the second is a girl."

"Wait. Are you saying I'm having twins!?"


	4. Chapter 4 Important Update

_**Sorry loves but this is not a new chapter, but please read this. Just letting you guys know that I recently created a livejournal account under the name of muselove95. Feel free to check it out. Also I'm taking story request. So if you have a request post in my journal. That's all. A new chapter should be up soon so sit tight.**_

_**Sweetsoundofmuse.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hello again loves. I hope you read my update instead of skipping to the next chapter but in case you didn't I'll tell you again. I just created a livejournal account under the name muselove95 so feel free to check it out. Anyway let's continue from where we left off shall we.**_

_**Disclaimer: you should now already.**_

Chapter 4: TWINS!

"Wait, are you saying I'm having twins!?"

"Yes you are. The girl is the smaller one here and the boy is the bigger one here." The doctor pointed out the babies to the couple who continued to sit there in disbelief. After printing the ultrasounds, the doctor brought the couple into his office. He began explaining to procedure that is usually followed during the time of labor. He also explained that is there were any complications they would need to perform a c – section. This had Akihito praying that his kids would come out alright. How he got pregnant in the first place was far too complicated for me to try and explain.

On the car ride home, Akihito asked if they could go shopping for the babies. They ended up buying three car loads of things. When they got home, everything was already placed in the baby rooms that Asami had prepared while they were out. Akihito sat on the couch rubbing his almost six month belly while Asami brought over some tea for him to drink.

"Hey, Ryuichi don't you think we should start considering names?" Asami turn more towards him so he can rub his belly.

"Sure where should we start?"

"We could start with the girl. I figured it'd be easier to name her. I was thinking something that sounds like Atari."

"You mean like the game company?"

"Yeah, but something that rhymes with it."

"Well how about Akari. It rhymes with it."

"It does a plus it's so pretty. So the girl is Akari but what about he boy?"

"I was thinking about making him a junior." Akihito gave him a sour look.

"No, our son deserves his own name, but it could come from your name. How about…..um…Ryuuto or Keiichi or even Ritsu."

"I like Keiichi better than the other two."

"Okay so it's Akari and Keiichi. It sounds so cute when you say the names together." Asami just smiled and nodded in agreement.

Time Warp two months

It's been two months and Akihito about eight months pregnant and it was day of his baby shower. It was also the day that Akihito would have to tell Asami that Feilong was the godfather of the babies. What would he say? How will Asami react? Will he be mad, angry, or furious? I mean the two aren't exactly best friends. Maybe he would wait longer to tell Asami. But it was too late. The door bell rang and Asami went to go answer it. Akihito was so caught up in his thought he didn't notice until…..

"What are you during here?" Asami hissed as he saw Feilong standing in the doorway with Tao on one side and Yoh on the other. Feilong simply smirked and replied…

"I'm here because Akihito invited me. Now may we come in?" Asami reluctantly let them in and shut the door behind them. Feilong and guest entered the living room and Tao ran up to give Akihito a hug then sat down. Feilong sat down next to Akihito.

"I take you haven't told him yet Aki."

"No Fei, I haven't. I'm not sure how to go about it. I don't know how he's going say or worse react."

"You have to tell Asami sooner or later."

"Tell me what?" Both looked up to see Asami with a very frustrated expression on his face waiting for the answer and by the looks of it, the truth. So Akihito decided to give him just that.

"Well, tell you that Feilong is the godfather of our children."

"Akihito can I talk to you in private?" Asami had a very angry tone in his voice.

"I'll be right back Feilong." Asami and Akihito walk into Asami's office and closed the door behind them.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I wasn't sure how you would react." Akihito began to tear up. He was afraid that Asami was angry with him. Asami just turned around and explained that he doesn't mind as long has Feilong didn't do anything stupid. They then shared a short but sweet kiss and left the office. The door bell began to ring again and again as the more guest began to arrive. The night was enjoyed by all especially by Akihito considering how much he ate. He went bed that night with the most content smile on his face wrapped in the embrace of his husband.

Two weeks later, Akihito had ordered dinner and was waiting for Asami to come home. His mother had an emergency and couldn't be there with him but he told her not to worry about it. All of a sudden he felt a very painful crapping in his stomach. It started to come every 2 minutes and soon he felt wetness between his legs. At that same moment Asami walk through the door and into the living room to see his wife hunched over, clenching his stomach and a puddle of liquid on the floor. He ran over to Akihito and ordered the car be brought around and driven to the nearest hospital.

Once they arrived at the hospital, Akihito was rushed into the delivery room. Asami met Feilong and Akihito's parents outside in the waiting room. Before any question could be asked screaming began coming from the delivery room. After 3 hours of painful screaming, a nurse came out a told the people outside that only the father was allowed inside the room. With that Asami got up and went inside the delivery room where he was greeted with the sight of his wife and the twins.

"Ryuichi, meet Akari and Keiichi." Said Akihito with a tired smile. Asami came over to Akihito's side to get a good look at the kids. Both of them had blond hair but, Akari had Akihito's hazel eyes and Keiichi had Asami's golden eyes.

"They're beautiful aren't they?" Asami just smiled and said…..

"Yes they are just like their beautiful mother."

_**What do you think? Was it good? Plz review. Don't worry loves it's not over yet. **_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hello my lovelies. Sorry for the long wait but I've been so busy never really had time to update. Consider this a very late Christmas chapter about the babies' first one. So here is the long awaited chapter 5 of One Knee Stance. Major ooc**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing**_

Chapter 5: Christmas Time

It's been a full two months since bring the twins home and they were proving to be a handful. Keiichi was the older twin and the most reckless and always demanding attention from his mother. In only two weeks he became the perfect momma's boy. Akari became a daddy's girl and would cry every time Asami left the room, but other than that and their occasional episodes, the twins were little angels. Christmas was rapidly approaching and Akihito was more than excited because it'll be their first one together as a family. Seeing that the twins were still so young, Asami saw it best to work from home so he could be closer to the twins and help Akihito whenever necessary meaning he would definitely be there for Christmas.

It was early morning Christmas Eve and the twins were fast asleep. Akihito was in the kitchen preparing breakfast for his family when two strong arms wrapped around his waist and pulled him into a strong broad chest.

"Morning kitten. The twins are still asleep. Why don't we have some have some adult fun?"

"Ryuichi as fun as that sounds, I do have a hot stove on." He tried to break free of the grasp but the arms only tightened. Lips began attacking his neck and hands groping his body. Unable to resist, Akihito turned around, threw his arms around Asami's neck, effectively pulling him down for a kiss. Tongues battled and soon Akihito lost the fight for dominance. Pulling him down towards the kitchen floor, Asami laid him down and positioned himself above Aki. Looking deep into those hazel eyes, Asami began slowly removing Aki's shirt. Just as he was attacking is nipples, a small cried was heard from the twins room. Asami signed loudly while Akihito chuckled.

"I'll get him" said Akihito.

"How do you know it's the boy?"

"Mother's instinct." And with that Akihito ran upstairs to grab the twins because once one is awake the other will follow.

Later on that night…..

It was 11:58 pm and the parents of the two 'angels' have finally managed to get them to fall asleep. Akihito turned to his husband with Keiichi in his arms.

"Two minutes until Christmas and they finally fall asleep"

"Well their demon high for the day wore off so they sleep like angels now" said Asami with Akari in his arms. They carried them to their room and placed them in their separate cribs. He took a good look at the twins. Keiichi's hair had grown to be a darker shade almost looking light brown and Akari's hair grew more of a golden look. They walked downstairs together as Asami was still thinking of the kids. Hearing Akihito's voice pulled him out of his musing.

"Do you think they will remember this Christmas?"

"Mostly likely not, but…." He reached behind him and pulled out a medium sized box and gave it to Akihito. "I know you will."

Akihito open it a found a beautiful joint gift of two hearts with his name in one and Asami's name in the other. There was an engraving of baby shoes in the middle and some wording. _To the ones that have changed my life. My heart has been brought together and touched by the sweetest angels this world has to offer. _Akihito nearly burst into tears and letting only a few drops fall, he placed the sweetest kiss on Asami's lips.

"This is a Christmas I will definitely remember for a very long time. Thank you Ryuichi. I love you so much."

"And I love you my sweet kitten"

_**Mushy I know but still worth it. Tell me what you think. It's short but I can't guarantee when the next update will be. But have faith in me. Until next time my lovelies.**_


End file.
